Changes
by The Lord Of Flaming Shadows
Summary: Life Can Change but how fast. First Fic so be kind just know that all flames are to be used to burn kunos at the stake.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any of it. [though to be truthful I really wish I did so don't sue me PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE I'M POOR AND JUST POOR!!!

By: The Eternal Lord of Flaming Shadows

Title: The Change that came and the fools that left. [or just plan changes

Summery: no summery for you.

It was a quiet morning in Nurima, then the Tendo house woke-up. "AAAAHHHHHH!!" Ranma had just had the best morning in three years. He had actually missed the koi pond and landed on his feet. He was dry and ready for whatever his BAKA old man through at him. That is until the kitchen sink can flying out of the bedroom window. [Sorry had to do it. He of course was able to avoid the attack but he ended up right where he didn't want to be the water. "BAKA-Panda I'll kill you this time. No more going easy. YOU ARE DEAD!!!!" of course Genma-BAKA [1 was expecting this. "Show some respect to your elders boy." And the titanic battle began ending with a soaked red head and a half drowned panda dragging themselves to the breakfast table. "Uncle Genma please no animals at the table." Sweet innocent Kasumi said. Then how about some hot water the Baka Panda asked in its usual fashion via signs out his A$$. "But uncle we used the last of it for tea." The innocent girl said in a voice that had nothing to hide. With that Genma left the table and had to go with out food. After the unusual breakfast Ranma thought (Wow what a great day this has been so far could it go any better) and then it happened the kamis heard his remark and decided that the heavens needed a good laugh and thus The Heavens Shall Royally Mess Ranma Saotome's Life Up Season was officially open. And the heavens did proceed to pour down on Nerima.

5 Minutes before the rain

We pan in to see Ranma going to school like we usually do.

On the fence tops.

As he gets to the canal he for some reason unknown to modern science starts to lose his balance and starts to look like he is going to take a swim when out of nowhere a hand just grabs him and pulls him back to the sidewalk. "Careful don't want to go for a swim now do we Ranma." At which point the figure looks to the sky and mumbles to themselves

"Looks like rain. Here Ranma you'll need this more then me." And hands Ranma an umbrella that looks brand new. "See you soon little Wild Hoarse. HAHAHAHAHA." And as Ranma was admiring the new umbrella the figure disappears into the dark. "Well thanks that was…. Hay where'd you go." As Ranma looked around he got this weird feeling of impending doom. But being Ranma he shrugged it of and went to school under

his new umbrella. Thinking along the way (At least one person in the world likes me.) And the skies did open up and two Chinese delivery people did change into a duck and cat.

At school everyone was very surprised to see the Great Ranma Saotome dry and more importantly male. That is except the Blue Blunder of Furinkan High School Tatawaki Kuno. "Foul sorcerer this evil rain will never stop the righteous might of the heavens. Through me they will vanquish you and free the fair tigress Tendo and my beloved pigtail goddess from your foul grasp." And the battle began and ended with Kuno's face smashed beneath a large rock that appeared to be a meteor. "Wow my luck just gets better and better. First this free umbrella now no Kuno battle HAHA. I'm loving this." Ranma yells as he heads into the classroom.

"Class we will began on a new project today the project will be"

"Um, sorry to interrupt but we have a new student for your class Hinako-Sensei" the secretary said from the door.

"What another, Saotome was bad enough but now another new student you hate me don't you." Hinako screamed in her high pitched kiddy voice.

"Don't worry Hinako this ones a good student no record or anything."

"Ok but I'm blaming you if uhh is it male or female be the way"

"It's a girl Hinako"

"Right so anyway umm Ranma you can show her around." During the end of the conversation you can see Ranma waving his arms in a warding gesture. Hoping that she would pick someone else but no such luck. (She wants to kill the girl, I just know it.) Ranma thought as The teacher went back to explaining what the lesson was going to be. The girl was not drop dead but not that bad looking either. She was just so [insert your ex-girlfriend or just a girl you hates face. 2 and as such it could have been worse. But not by much.

As the lunch bell rang Ranma went to do his usual thing and jump out the window when.

"Where are you going Saotome?"

"Just to lunch."

"Not without the new girl you don't." Hinako-Sensei screeched.

"Ok, ok it's her funeral though." Ranma called out.

At which point he left through the door while being followed by the new girl. [3

Once they get to his usual spot the "Fiancée Brigade" came rushing over to hear the story on the new chick not that anyone of them would listen to Ranma they assumed that she was some new girl there to take "THEIR" Ranma away and acted as such with an all out attack. Akane pulled her mallet-sama, Kodachi pulled out her Gymnist Club, and Shampoo who had just arrived pulled out her bon buri and all three hit her at the same time resulting in a human shaped splatter on the side of the school.

"You idiots she was just a new girl not a fiancée or even a martial artist and you just killed her."

"But Ranma-honey" "airen no worry" "RANMA-BAKA"

"You three stay where you are. HAPPO-GO-YEN-SHATSU"

"You should call the cops before they run."

"Right Ranma."

Ten minutes later the police had arrived taken the reports from the witnesses and carted off the girls.

[1 Genma was and will be a major BAKA. Thank you.

2 she dies so there.

[3 She's not a martial artist so she isn't able to follow.


End file.
